Disney World
by mindimpalace
Summary: Sokka and Suki visit Disney World


Author's Note: I own nothing, etc. I wrote this a long time ago and thought I'd publish it.

* * *

Suki found it quite interesting to watch Sokka here. It was like his dreams come to life, but he was trying so hard to be the mature boyfriend. It was adorable.  
She saw him look toward the Small World ride they were passing by. This was one she saw he really wanted to try.  
"You want to go on that one?" He asked a little too casually. "I mean, I don't care at all. It's just if you want…"  
Suki found this all very amusing and was tempted to draw his pretends out even longer, but she laughed, "Well, I can see you want to."  
Sokka blushed before he pulled himself back together, "What? No! Of course not! It's a girls' ride!"  
"Well, if you want me to go alone…" She raised an eyebrow.  
"No! No, I'll escort you. There could be… Danger…"  
"Uh huh," Suki rolled her eyes at him and got in line. Sokka followed eagerly.  
"The line's pretty long," Sokka observed.  
"Yeah."  
"We could come back later…"  
She laughed, "Sokka, do you want to ride this or not? It's very famous."  
"Yes I want to ride it!"  
Suki loved it when Sokka got exasperated. His enthusiasm, accompanied as usual by wavy arm movements, had drawn a few looks from people near them in line, but that only made Suki giggle.  
"Patience, Sokka. The line looks like it's moving pretty fast…" She'd already lost his attention, she could see. His gaze was already wandering around their surroundings.  
"Hey, look!" He pointed, "That guy's got Aang on a T-shirt!"  
Suki looked around and frowned, "I don't see anything…"  
"He's gone now."  
"Oh."  
The line moved forward a bit and Sokka started bouncing on his heels. Suki smiled.  
"Hey, look," she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a large lollipop, "I got this for you in that gift shop by the Dumbo ride when you were waiting in line."  
"Oh, that ride was great!"  
"Sokka, that ride was for eight-year-olds."  
He took the lollipop and unwrapped it, "Thanks! I got you one too when you were in line to meet the princesses!" Sokka grinned and pulled out an even bigger sucker for Suki.  
"Thanks," she smiled and took it.  
It took around two more hours for the two of them to reach the front of the line. Suki thought it was perfect timing- Sokka had just finished his lollipop. His lips were now lined in blue, but she didn't tell him. He did wonder why she kept giggling whenever she looked at him though.  
When it was time to get in the boats, Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and ran to the front, beating a fat old man out of the front row. Sokka cheered triumphantly and Suki smiled apologetically to the man, who decided to wait and catch the front on the next runaround.  
The boat started moving. "You ready for this? I am PUMPED!" Sokka was obviously having trouble containing his excitement.  
By the time the boat had gone through a dark tunnel inside the castle, the music had started.  
"I LOVE THIS RIDE!"  
Suki shushed Sokka; his voice drowned out the music.  
Suki sat through the next five minutes of what she would describe as an allaround cute ride, except for the creepy mechanical puppet things that wouldn't stop singing or dancing in what seemed like every language ever. Sokka, on the other hand, was hypnotized by the movements and song of the attraction. He spent the ride frozen with an incredibly wide, freaky-looking grin on his face. By the time the ride was over, he still hadn't moved.  
"Sokka?" Suki tapped his shoulder, "Sokka, it's over."  
He took a sudden, deep breath before throwing his hands up in the air and shouting "THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Several people shushed him and Suki couldn't help but smile as she held her head in her hands in mock-embarrassment. "LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"  
"You really want to spend two more hours in line for that?" She loved his excitement, but wasn't sure if she could handle a second time.  
"YES!" Sokka jumped out of the boat when it was time to get out. Suki shook her head and came out after him, grinning.  
"Let's get something to eat first," she suggested, "I'm starving!"  
If there was one thing Suki knew Sokka enjoyed more than amusement rides, it was eating. She was right in her assumption that he'd go for that idea too.  
They ended up at a stand for Dumbo's Elephant Ears and tried one together. Sokka scarfed his part down quickly, saying he enjoyed it, but Suki knew taste was never really a factor for him. She took more of her time on her half, but found that the odd pastry-type thing was very tasty. Sokka had already gone up to buy more.  
After Sokka had eaten seven elephant ears and Suki had three, they went off to look for one more ride to go on together before they went back to their hotel for the night.  
"I want to do the teacups!" Suki decided.  
"Um, are you sure? They look sort of… Spinny…" This was clearly one of those rides that he didn't want to go on, "I mean, I've done an awful lot for you today… That last ride, for example."  
She laughed and tugged on his arm, "Come on! The line's not even very long!"  
"I don't…"  
"Chicken."  
"What?"  
"Chicken," Suki repeated, "You're nothing but a big old oversized chicken." She made flapping motions with her arms.  
"I am not!" He crossed his arms.  
"Come on then, chicken!"  
"I'm… Thinking of you when I say no. We just ate!"  
Suki rolled her eyes, "We've been walking around for nearly an hour!"  
"Fine." Sokka walked past her, trying way too hard to be brave, and stood in line. They were already next up. "You see how much fun they're having?" He pointed to the people currently on the ride.  
"I dunno… Looks like an awful lot…" She smiled. Sokka was cute when he acted like a big baby.  
"They're screaming!"  
"With joy!" she laughed.  
"With fear! You may laugh, but when that's your life on the line-"  
"Come on." The ride had ended and the gate opened up to get on the next one. "We're up!" Suki tugged his arm and picked a nice blue teacup for the two of them to sit in together.  
The ride started and Sokka groaned.  
Three minutes later, the ride was over. Suki was still excited. "Wasn't that AWESOME?"  
"Uh-huh." Sokka ran to puke in a trash can.  
"Come on, it wasn't that bad!"  
"Easy for you to say! I wouldn't be surprised if that was part of your training back home!"  
She laughed, "Not exactly."  
"Can we just go back to the hotel now before I completely spill my guts?"  
"Oh Sokka, you big baby," Suki kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand to go home. "Let's go."  
"Can we do the carousel tomorrow?"  
"No."


End file.
